Worth Waiting For
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: He wanted her and knew she wanted him, but it wasn't the right time and he knew anything worth having was worth waiting for. She was worth waiting for. Based on eppy 6.06 'Down is Better' #stellaride. CHAP 3 up now
1. Pushing Back

**Title: Worth Waiting For  
Chapter 1 - Pushing Back**

 **Summary:** He wanted her and knew she wanted him, but it wasn't the right time and he knew anything worth having was worth waiting for. She was worth waiting for. Based on eppy 6.06 'Down is Better' #stellaride.

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #stellaride

 **A/N:** Ah dang finale! On a plus note am sooooo happy that lying Hope is gone (HOPEfully for good‼) and I loved all the #Stellaride in this eppy and hope you like this little piece as much as me.

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

She didn't care that she was drunk; she needed it after the day she had. The highest high – saving the mother and then her baby and feeling that rush surge inside her she always got when rushing head first into a fiery situation – to the lowest low, her sudden transfer to the CFD headquarters in a role she professionally loathed – public relations. After her tumulus day, she just wanted to go to Molly's and…get hammered – forget about life for a while. And she did, that is until her current irritant – Hope showed up and sat down at the same table with Brett, opposite her and Kelly Severide.

Stella tried not to read into it because Hope did come through in the end, but the way Hope looked at her with that fake smile when her and Kelly would share a past moment, rubbed her the wrong way. Everything about Hope rubbed her the wrong way and she wished she could let go of her inner resentment but it wasn't possible; she knew something wasn't right with Hope and wished others seen it also.

However, her brain just told herself to have another and another…regardless of food which would have countered some of the effects of what the golden poison was doing to her already supercharged system. But as soon as she started to get verbally loud, Hope looked at Stella with a hidden look of disdain which quickly turned to a fake smile that so far Brett had bought. What she really wanted was Stella to get to the point of being so obnoxious that she'd bake herself unwelcomed but everyone from 51 made concession – she's having a bad day and can you blame her, that she could only sit and seethe.

 _"Alright…time to go," Kelly suggested as he gently took Stella by the arm; much to Hope's dismay._

 _"I'm fine…I'm…" Stella insisted as Kelly insisted once more. A few more eyebrows raised and Brett could only offer her very inebriated friend a sympathetic glance._

 _"Time to go," Kelly insisted with a bit more force as Stella finally gave in._

 _"Okay…alright," she grumbled as she grabbed her red coat and slightly stumbled to her feet, her hand instantly seizing his strong arm to steady herself as she slowly stumbled toward the door and outside into the cool night air._

Stella slumped down into the passenger seat of Kelly's car and cast a miserable stare outside at the front entrance of Molly's. "Public relations…" she muttered in disdain as Kelly's brow furrowed heavily. "I mean how come…this sucks."

"Casey and Boden will figure it out," Kelly promised her as they neared their shared loft.

"51 is my home!" She argued back with a slight slur as she looked at him with a frustrated gaze. "My home and now…damn desk monkey."

He could only offer her a slight smirk as he stopped the car and the two of them got out.

"Home sweet home," Stella drawled as she pressed her body a bit further into his; Kelly's arm instantly wrapping around her and holding her – mostly upright. "You smell good," she whispered as her lips nuzzled his neck. Of course he loved the attention but knew she was drunk and it might result in something they could both regret. Or they could just get it on, enjoy the night and take the chance she might not remember it the next morning.

As soon as his door opened, Stella upped it one notch when she grabbed Kelly by the arm, spun him around to face her and instantly pressed her lips against his. The feel of his strong body against hers; the husky warmth of his scent and the fact that she remembered their nights in the past, fueled her strong desire for him. However, a few seconds later he pulled back and looked at her with a small smile; her expression instantly drooping.

 _"Not like this,"_ Kelly told her softly.

 _"But…"_

"No," he insisted as he put a bit more distance between them. "Goodnight," he added softly as she looked at him in disappointment. Kelly had surprised himself by not actually giving in; his brain not following the orders of his body which wanted her – badly. His hand offered hers a small squeeze as he passed by and offered one more goodnight before he headed for his room and then disappeared inside. Once inside, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He could hear her shuffling around in the main living space, grumbling at something. _Go to her…she's had a hellish day and just found out she's leaving her professional home…her family!_ His brain scolded as he lingered.

Console her…that was something he could do. And if she wanted more… _she does want more!_ His brain reminded him as he yanked off his jacket and tossed onto the bed. He thought his brain had won out but a few seconds later, his body finally won the physical battle and he found himself opening the door and then slowly heading into the main living area.

Kelly stopped as he looked at the couch and saw Stella lying down – asleep. _For the best_ he reasoned as he quietly crept toward her, draped a blanket across her slender frame and then planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered once more before he tiptoed back to his own bedroom, carefully closed the door and sunk into his own covers; falling into his own darkness a few moments later.

XXXXXXXX

Stella awoke the next morning with a pounding head and a dry taste in her mouth. _Damn…how much did I drink last night…_ she inwardly cursed herself as she looked up to see Kelly seated at the table looking at that paper with a mug of steaming coffee a few inches from his left hand.

 _"Ouch…" she groaned as her face crunched from another painful throb in her head. "Don't…judge," she stated with a frustrated huff._

 _Kelly could only chuckle and nod in agreement before he added, "I've had a few benders in my day," and looked back down at the morning news. "And the problem is you always end up like that in the morning," he added softly as Stella inwardly cursed herself once more._

 _"How did I get back to the apartment last night?" Stella asked as she tried to get some inward clarity from the fuzzy events of the night before._

 _"I brought you," Kelly told her in truth._

 _"Wow I…" Stella stammered as events actually started to clarify somewhat and she was able to recall a few details. "I do not remember anything…past Molly's."_

He looked at her and she looked at him and both knew – they had each given the other a way out; a reason to not make the come-on, drunken kiss any more awkward than it might have been. But each knew…she recalled the kiss and he knew she did. But she wasn't asking and he wasn't telling. Maybe it wasn't the time?

Kelly's gaze continued locked with hers but instead of disappointment she could see something else in his warm blue sapphires – contentment? He had been there for her in a tough time and wasn't asking anything in return. He got it. She needed that and her warm chocolate pools found themselves drowning in pools of blue and it was a feeling that she didn't want to let go of – just yet. She found strength in his silent gaze. Affection? Possibly. Something more growing? Absolutely. But now wasn't the moment to make something more of it. She wanted the pounding to stop and he wanted to help her feel better.

And he did by a kind but surprising suggestion.

 _"Want some eggs?" Kelly inquired a few moments later._

 _She looked at him and felt her heart skip a small beat as she pondered what it was like to have someone want to take care of her…offer to help her feel better – no strings attached. "Will it help my head to stop throbbing?"_

 _"Can't hurt," Kelly lightly quipped as he slowly stood up to put his suggestion into action._ She rolled over onto her side and watched him get up and head for the fridge. She wanted more than anything to get up, cross the room in a few long strides, take him in her arms and hold him close. Hug him tight. Not let go. _Anything worth having is worth fighting for…_

Kelly glanced over and looked at Stella on the couch with a somewhat distant distressed expression and felt his heart slightly sink. But he was glad he had stuck to his guns on waiting and reminded himself something that something worth having was something worth waiting for.

And they'd both come to realize in the end…they were right. _Something worth waiting for is something worth fighting for!_

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **A/N:** So….would love your thoughts on this little piece. I wasn't sure if I should leave it there or extend and do another OS (or part 2) to include Stella's small stint at the PR office and her coming back to 51 but you all let me know in your review. If you want a part two I might be able to convince Alice to write one up for you all. Thanks everyone #Stellaride all the way!


	2. A Professional Hiccup?

**Title: Worth Waiting For  
** **Chapter 2 – A Professional Hiccup?**

 **A/N:** YAY! So happy that I'm not the only one who loves #stellaride! This little ficlet is based on the eppy but I really hope when our series returns they'll realize the great chemistry of our couple and I'm on board even if we have to have the friend zone a bit longer if they're end game like Dawsey (I can be patient!)!

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

"Still…can't believe this," Stella grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror the next morning as she fixed the top button on her crisp white dress shirt and then wound her long, dark curly locks into a neat bun at the back of her head. Try as she might to put on a fake, excited smile she knew inside it was just that – FAKE! _Hope did this…I don't know how…but she did it…conniving…jealous…BITCH!_ Her mind inwardly yelled as she stared at her somewhat miserable expression in the mirror.

"And…smile," she commanded herself as she gave herself one last look and then headed for the main loving area.

"Well…look at you," Kelly greeted her with a wide grin as she cast him a look of annoyance. "Should I salute," he teased as she narrowed her dark eyes.

"Don't say it."

"I like…the dress whites," he shrugged as she shook her head. "Look, Boden and Casey are on this and they'll figure it out."

"I belong in turnout gear….not this monkey suit!" Stella hissed as she headed over to the fridge and pulled it open. "I know she did this…"

"Stella…"

"Hope did this!" She snapped as she slammed the door shut and looked at him in contempt. "I know everyone thinks I'm the big bad wolf in this case and the little doe-eyed blond isn't smart enough but trust me…she is! And if I could prove she screwed up my paycheck on purpose, I'd bounce her tiny little ass all the way back to Fowlerton for free!"

"It won't be for too long."

"Have you ever been to the PR office?"

"No but…but how hard can it be?" Kelly retorted with a shrug.

"Right…so says the _male_ firefighter," she muttered under her breath as he neared. She looked up as he closed the space and felt her heart rate starting to soar. "Just don't go snooping through my locker yet," she added with a weak smile as she tried to swallow.

"You're gonna be fine okay?" Kelly tried to reassure her as he reached out and rested his hand on hers for a few seconds before he quickly withdrew it and looked at her with a warm smile. "Just don't try to make too many waves."

"Trust me by the end of the day I'll be pulling the fire alarm on purpose," Stella tossed out in sarcasm.

"Would like that call," he chuckled as she gritted her teeth.

"Alright I gotta go," she huffed as she reached for her backpack and then slowly headed for the door. Before she left she paused and looked back at Kelly who watched her intently. "Can I call in sick?"

"Need anything lemme know okay? I'll come down there and just…do whatever I need to. You know…full the fire alarm," he gently teased as she pursed her lips.

"Jerk," she tossed at him with a smile. "I'll report in tonight."

He watched her go with a smile but as soon as the door closed, the smile faded. For the past few weeks, every day they had a shift they'd be carpooling together, talking about whatever they did the night before or what they might have done differently on any tense calls they attended together – or those they did solo. Today…today he felt an odd emptiness when he headed down to his car and got in. Kelly looked over at the empty passenger seat and felt his heart droop. _What if Matt can't find anything out? What if Boden's reach isn't high enough? What if Mouch was right and she is stuck there for….years?_ that thought covered him with a melancholy mood that accompanied him all the way to Firehouse 51.

But it was nothing compared to the agitation that Stella carried inside the walls of CFD headquarters about a half hour later. "And…here we go," she whispered to herself a few seconds before she added, "and…smile." She pasted on the fake smile she had spent the last 30 minutes preparing to display, pulled the door open and entered the CFD Public Relations office.

 _"Stella Kidd?"_

 _"Yeah that's me…yeah…" Stella answered somewhat nervously as she shook the younger man's hand and then offered a look of expectation. A look that was instantly qualified._

 _"Topher," he informed her in haste. "So…let me show you where you'll be hanging your hat."_

Stella fell into step behind Topher and as they slowly walked down the stuffy hallway toward her "new home" she was struck with a sense of longing – this isn't 51. Topher's little verbal dissertation only added to her growing misery.

 _"Main thing to know is they monitor internet use," Topher told her with a backward, sheepish glance that was well reflected in his nervous tone. "I found that out the hard way."_

 _This can't be happening_ …her mind yelled as she gave him a small look of disbelief. _Who cares about internet usage!_ For a few seconds she could hear the bells at 51 going off and longed to be rushing toward Truck 81, grabbing her gear with the rest of the team and heading out to do her _real_ job. This…

 _"There are morning meetings, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, where we touch base on talking points, key messaging. That sort of thing."_

Monday to Friday. She hadn't worked a regular, weekly 9-5 job as it were in years. And now this? _Where is the nearest bridge,_ she inwardly yelled as they slowly meandered through 'cubicle world'. Topher led Stella to a small cubicle and then looked at her with a nervous expression and stated, _"well…this is you."_

Stella looked down at the empty space…all beige and bland and could only offer the lonely black monitor a tight lipped smile as she was basically forced to acknowledge, _"okay,"_ she nodded as she looked up at Topher with an expression that said I want to kill someone or hurt them or you because your right here even though I know this isn't your fault! _Oh I so hate Hope for this…she…she better get what she deserves because this….THIS IS HELL!_

Now all she wanted was to be left alone so she could sit down in her lonely little box and…sulk. However, that wasn't to be. Topher just started… _"oh I should warn you…"_ when Chief Huffhines walked into the administrative space and right up to them.

 _"You the new girl?"_

New girl? Her mind instantly lamented as she quickly extended her hand. _"Yes. Stella. Nice to mee…"_

 _"Great come with me."_

Stella figured that she'd just be given a tour of another part of the CFD HQ or possibly other PR areas as part of her first day on the job orientation. She'd be wrong. Very wrong.

 _"Chief Huffhines," he quickly and informally introduced himself. "You're going to talk about how good the CFD is with minorities, women…that sort of thing," he stated matter-of-factly._

Okay…here we go, Stella's mind inwardly started to rebel – which started to come out verbally, _"Yeah about that…"_ but much like earlier, Chief Huffhines quickly shot her down with another verbal interjection that continued to ruffle feathers she didn't even know she possessed. _"One more thing…don't lay it on too thick but…you know…sell it…"_

Stella looked at her new boss as if he had suddenly grown a tree out of his head and offered a small headshake. _This can't be happening…is this guy for real? FOR REAL!_ She inwardly yelled as she once again started to say something. But once again he interjected and this time…with another zinger, which went far beyond ruffling feathers – it was downright sexist!

 _"Is that how you're going to wear your hair?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Down is better," Chief Huffhines added with a small smile._

Wow this…this can't be happening. _I cannot do this…I just cannot let this…oh damn it's happening and right now!_ There was no time to argue and where else did she have to go? It was either comply and pray that Casey and Boden got to the truth as fast as possible…or quit and Hope will really have won. So, against every fiber of her being, she reluctantly pulled out the little band holding her hair up, let it fall loose and gave Huffhines a look that said – that's it. Don't push it any further!

He didn't. Instead he offered an _"that's better"_ before he pulled away, opened the door and then entered the small CFD press room where a number of reporters were already gathered. She could only offer him a small eye roll but then had to get her head into the game – fast!

 _Can't believe I'm doing this…damn trained monkey,_ she grumbled as she slowly followed into the room and listened as Chief Huffhines made an introduction that made her want to scream. _"Gentlemen and…ladies. Thank you for taking the time to come here and allow me to set the record straight with regards to personnel here at the CFD. This is Stella Kidd. A distinguished firefighter with many years under her belt. She is eager to talk to you to today about the achievements with regards to minorities and gender under your Fire Commissioner Jankowski."_

Stella had faced many scary, terrifying, life threatening situations in her career with the CFD but this…was almost heart stopping. Topher hadn't had the time to prep her for what she would face and Huffhines hadn't given her a peep about what was expected of her role. Huffhines extended his hand in a gesture for her to step up to the plate as it were but she gently froze for a few seconds as she looked at the two rows of expectant faces before her and then down at the recorders in their hands and then lowered her gaze to the table to see the recorders waiting to be used.

 _I have to tell them…_ she felt her heart rate start to soar as she took a step forward. "Yes so…" she started with a tight lipped smile. _You believe in the CFD…they have done good things…there are more female firefighters…more minorities….you love the CFD…respect it…Huffhines might be a bit chauvinistic but he believes in this also…forget the reason you're here right now…forget Hope and just make the CFD proud…_ her mind reminded her…commanded her…dictated words to her lips that after a few bumpy seconds came out at the end sounding like the actually believed in what she was saying.

And that was the truth…something Hope didn't understand…she loved her job…ALL aspects of it and wanted others to know so tell the panel before her that she did believe in the CFD and its new changes were heartfelt and came across as genuine and enthusiastic.

"I believe in these changes and am very proud to be part of this organization," she concluded with a friendly smile. Her words were met with a brief round of applause followed by a myriad of questions that seemed to last forever. However, it ended sooner than expected and Chief Huffhines could only offer verbal praise as she took her leave from the press room and paused to put her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Well done Stella. You're gonna do great here," Huffhines praised as he patted her on the back and then took his leave. She watched him go and could only grit her teeth and pray the day would pass by faster than wanted. Sadly for her it did not, it was painfully slow. About an hour of intolerable quiet later she pushed herself up from her cubicle and then looked around – wanting to see if her coworkers were actually alive or some mysterious force had forced them all plunk their heads down and expire.

 _Nope alive…just quiet…too quiet,_ her mind inwardly lamented as she grabbed her empty coffee mug and headed for the breakroom.

"So…how's the first day going so far?"

Stella turned to see Topher near her with an eager expression and she couldn't help but offer him a small smile, mostly for his enthusiasm which seemed…oddly misplaced in such a quiet atmosphere. "So Topher…young guy…why did you pick PR instead of wanting to be front lines? Just…you know curious."

"Oh I wanted front lines but uh…well I wasn't able to pass the physical. Bad heart," he offered with a nervous expression; something Stella instantly regretted making him admit.

"Oh I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to pry," she quickly grabbed her mug and tried to excuse herself.

"No wait…it's okay," the younger man added in haste as she turned back with a relieved expression. "Can I ask why you chose to come here? I heard what you told that panel of reporters. Sounds like…like you'd still like to be on front lines…rushing into the heat instead of running away from it."

"It certainly is a rush," Stella reluctantly agreed as she gave him a tight lipped smile.

"I think that…"

"Topher!"

"Coming!" He answered as he looked at Stella with a shrug. "Well…gotta run. Sure would know what it's like once to rush into danger like you did. You're so lucky."

Stella pursed her lips as she watched the younger man push past her and then felt her shoulders slump. She looked past the coffee machine to the wall that housed various pictures of the fire homes under the CFD's jurisdiction. She spied one of Boden in his days at 51 just before he became chief and couldn't help but feel her stomach tighten further. _Yeah…lucky…_ she inwardly huffed as she filled her mug and then trudged back toward her bland cubicle.

The day passed by with horrible slowness and it was all she could do to keep from jumping up and rushing toward the entrance as fast as possible when her first day came to its thankful end. She didn't call out goodnight to anyone because she wanted to be anywhere else.

On the drive back to the loft she wanted nothing more than to call Boden or Casey and ask them for some kind of update. Anything…she knew she didn't apply for this job willingly and had no personal proof that Hope was the one responsible for it… _how could she do that anyways? She has no pull!_ Her mind correctly reminded her as she let herself into the quiet apartment and then locked the door.

She turned around and uttered a small gasp when Kelly appeared with just a pair of jeans on and a tee-shirt in his hand. "Damn it!" She gently cursed as he pulled on his last bit of clothing and neared her. "How was your day?" She asked sourly as she tugged at the black tie around her neck and stomped into the kitchen.

"Boring. Yours?"

"Well I was given hairstyling tips by my new boss after being there for like five minutes," Stella huffed as she grabbed a cold beer and then closed the door shut.

"Wait…what?"

"It wouldn't have bothered me so much if he didn't…you know what…whatever, I played the trained monkey well and that…was it. Where are you going?"

"Was going to Molly's," Kelly answered as he watched her wander over to the couch and slump down onto it. He followed and then eased himself down beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay," he sighed as he started to get up.

"And my cubicle mate is this young guy with a bad heart who wants more than anything to be where I was and I'd do anything to not be where he is," she groaned as Kelly slumped back down to listen. "Sorry…go…go and have fun."

"Wanna come with me?"

"Last time I was at Molly's after a bad day…things didn't go so well. And if Casey is there or Boden, I'll just be asking them about what they found and if they've found nothing then…" she stopped and gently smiled. "Rambling again."

"I don't mind," Kelly shrugged. "Sounds like you need it."

"I need a lobotomy," she sighed as she took another swig of her beer. "What…are you doing?" Stella asked slowly as she watched Kelly reach for the phone and then listened as he dialed their favorite Chinese takeout.

"Best remedy for a bad day…a good friend and some greasy takeout," Kelly replied with a warm smile as she couldn't help but smile in return. "Change into something comfy and we'll just…you'll talk and I'll listen and…and whatever."

They locked eyes for a few seconds before she found herself wanting to give in. So she gave him a nod, slowly pushed herself up and headed into her bedroom to change. She looked at her somewhat frustrated reflection in the mirror but when she heard him humming in the other room, that frown instantly vanished and her mood instantly elevated.

 _Yeah…definitely worth fighting for…_

"Alright….so good friend…greasy takeout and…a scary movie?"

"Woman after my own heart," Kelly grinned as he watched her near the couch and then settled in beside him. Her body pressed up against his and her head leaned on his shoulder. It was…bonding? The feelings started to comfort him and the more he listened to her talk about her day, the more his heart started to remind him… _whatever was building between them was worth waiting for._

* * *

 **A/N:** hey guys…oops so I wanted to add a bit more to Stella's day at the PR office so this will now become a 3 shot based on this eppy instead of a two-shot! Hope that's okay please do review before you go if you liked this filler chapter and thanks so much!


	3. Back where we Belong

**Title: Worth Waiting For  
** **Chapter 3 – Back where we Belong**

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

After the movie they had said goodnight and then just…went to their separate rooms and called it a night. It was just so friendly and relaxed – no expectations except to relax and unwind after a very stressful day. Being so natural together felt…right. Comfortable. Home. But as much as the stressful day had ended on a very positive note, the night ahead would be fraught with anxious thoughts about how long it would take for Casey and Boden to figure it out. Huffines said he hadn't requested her specifically so hopefully they were able to pull some strings and find out who authorized her transfer. _Can they do that? Do they have the authority? What if they don't and…_ her mind would spin around and around with unanswerable questions. And so she lay awake most of the night until sheer fatigue pulled her into a quiet slumber until the next morning.

"Kelly?" She called out softly as she headed for the kitchen where a little note awaited her atop her coffee mug.

 _'Hope you slept well. Break a few legs today or pull an alarm. Kel_ _'_ ended with a smiley face.

"Would like to break something," she muttered in sarcasm as she headed for the fridge and pulled open the door. But as she went about making her breakfast and then sitting down to eat – alone, sudden emptiness filled her inside. _Used to eating breakfast on the run as we car pool together and talk about…well mindless things,_ her mind pondered as she finished her mug and then looked at the time.

Normally she liked to be early but with this new role, she just couldn't bring herself to wanting to do that. She didn't want the job and didn't care if she didn't impress her new boss…however, if she was to be stuck there awhile she knew it would go better for her if she did at least _try_ to pretend she wanted to be there.

"Today's…gonna suck," she muttered as she packed her bag and headed for the door. When she arrived at CPD headquarters, her heart slightly fell from disappointment as she looked at another round of unfamiliar faces.

"Hey Stella."

"Topher, morning," she greeted the _far to chipper for this time of the day_ young man. "Decaf right?"

"No…" he chuckled as he got the hint. "Maybe I should start."

"I'm just kidding. Don't change anything," she mildly assured him with a kind smile.

"How was your first day yesterday?"

 _I HATED IT_! She wanted to yell at him or anyone else who listened but instead she put on a polite smile and answered accordingly.

"Lots to learn," she replied with a small huff as they neared the main office area. "So…anymore surprise press conferences today?"

"Yeah sorry I should have said it first thing when you arrived," Topher replied with a heavy frown. "Nothing so far. But that could change. Always expect the unexpected around here," he declared with a grin.

"Really?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

"No," he answered in haste as his expression instantly fell. "Just felt kinda good to say."

"Right," she nodded and offered him a sympathetic glance.

"Oh and I added your name to the staff mailing list. There's a pot luck lunch next week but all the details will be in the invitation."

She really wanted to tell them that she wouldn't be there next week but in that moment she didn't know and so didn't want to offer up something that could start some kind of verbal inquisition that she didn't want to have to explain – yet. So Stella merely nodded, grabbed her mug and then slowly wandered back to her cubicle.

 _If I shouted FIRE…I wonder what would happen? Would all the Dilbert zombies react? Or would they just look at me like…_ her mind trailed off into a useless debate as she tried to force herself to seem interested in what the day ahead held out for her.

She opened her email and then started to peruse the various subject headings on what was offered, finally letting her eyes rest on one that seemed interesting – 'CPD's new diversity initiatives are a success!' Again, she couldn't fault the company for wanting to show more diversity in getting women onto the frontlines but she grumbled at the fact that she wasn't one of them.

"So Kidd…"

She heard her name and then turned to look at another Topher clone standing a few meters away. "Heard you came from 51. Why'd you leave?"

 _Someone…just kill me now!_ She inwardly yelled as she pursed her lips and then frowned. "To see if the grass really is greener…it's not."

Her cubicle mate offered a look of wonder but then shrugged and went on his way. _Seriously?_

"Grass only looks greener."

She knew that tone and instantly turned around to see Matt Casey, her former CPD Captain and Chief Boden behind him; both with expectant expressions.

"Tell me you have some good news," she begged as Topher stood up to observe.

"We have some good news," Matt informed her in haste.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" Boden questioned as Stella looked over at Topher.

"Uh yeah sure…the little boardroom just down the hall. 3C," Topher directed.

"Thanks."

She led the way and couldn't wait to get inside, close the door and hear the good news. "Am I coming back to 51?"

"Effective immediately," Boden replied truthfully as Matt nodded in agreement.

"So…tell me, how did this all happen?"

"Seems like…" Matt started as he looked to Boden for support, Boden in turn nodding in agreement for him to continue. "Hope forged Chief Mullins signature on the transfer form. We were able to get a copy of the form and confirm it with Mullins. He said it wasn't him, he didn't authorize the transfer and didn't even know something had been done in his name. Took a bit of hunting but with Connie's help we pulled a few forms that Hope had signed and we matched the handwriting."

"When we confronted Hope she confessed," Boden added. "She was fired effective this morning."

Stella stood before them a bit dumbfounded…seconds before her anger started to surge. "What the…seriously? She went through all that…she risked everything to get me transferred out?"

"Seems to be," Matt answered with a small frown. "Mullins was with us when we confronted her. The game was up and she knew it. Connie packed her desk and we escorted her out."

"Wow…okay," Stella nodded as she looked at her superiors with a head shake. "Did you tell…Chief Huffines?"

"That's my next visit," Boden told them as he politely excused himself from the room.

"Did she say anything as to why?"

"She started to give some lame excuse but Boden wouldn't have it. She also tried to blame Connie. Boden told her to get out. Connie had her desk packed and that was it."

"Unbelievable. Does…Brett know?" Stella asked slowly.

"I'm sure she does but Boden is going to make an announcement tomorrow. Your official return."

"Okay."

"So…go pack up…"

"Oh hey…I didn't bring a lot of stuff. But let me say bye to Topher. He's…he's a good kid."

"See you tomorrow," Matt told her with a friendly smile. "And welcome back."

"Thanks!"

But when she hesitated to leave the room, Matt looked at her in wonder. "I just…I knew it. I told Dawson and Brett and…I knew something was up. Bet it was her who shredded my check," Stella gently huffed as Matt's lips pursed. "Thanks for pushing for this. I felt…stuck."

"I don't know what happened with Brett and I'll let you two work that out."

"Right."

She watched him finally take his leave and then went in search of Topher.

"Is…everything okay?"

"It is…I'm outta here," she declared as a few looked up in wonder.

"What do you mean? For … lunch?"

"No I mean… I'm leaving here."

"But…wow you're serious," Topher stated as he watched her back her bag and then shut down her computer. "So you're going…where?"

"Back to the front lines," Stella told him with a friendly smile; her happiness now hard to hide. "Where I belong. I was only here due to…a clerical error." And part of that was the truth; why burden him with the rest when none of it would make sense? "You take care of yourself and hey…you ever want to feel what it's like to be front line…drop by 51."

"I will."

"Alright…I'm outta here. Take care," she offered as she patted him on the back and turned to leave. "And for the record, I really do believe in what the CFD is doing with their diversity and stuff."

"Bye."

Stella offered the rest of her silently dumbfounded co-workers a wave as she slung her bag over her shoulder and happily headed for the front door – never so happy to be leaving a position behind! She knew it would have been different had it been her choice – but this wasn't. She wasn't ready to give up front line firefighting – she loved it. It was in her blood and what she lived for. Where she belonged. And tomorrow…she'd be going back to 51 – back home.

That thought made her literally whistle all the way to the car. Just before she hit home, she stopped at a small market and picked up a few fresh things – having it in her mind to make dinner for her and Kelly.

"Hey…what's going on in here?"

"Hey…" she greeted Kelly as he walked in the door with an impressed expression. "Well I figured I just got fired from my current job and…"

"What? Fired?" He interjected in shock as she couldn't help but laugh. "No…what the hell happened?"

"So Casey and Boden found out that Hope had me illegally transferred out and now…I'm back. Well officially tomorrow."

"That's great," he grinned as he neared her. "Really? Hope? She did?"

"Yup. And she forged Mullins signature."

"Mullins? Wow wrong guy to mess with," Kelly snickered.

"She found that out also. He was there with Boden and Casey. Apparently Casey said she tried to make up some lame lie and Boden wasn't buying it so he tossed her out. I'm glad. What she did…it was cold. No it was vindictive…personal. I'll bet she even destroyed my first check," Stella grumbled as Kelly tossed her a sympathetic expression. "I'm not a trained monkey. But…even that one day and then this morning was hell. Really makes you appreciate what you have, you know?" She pondered seriously.

"Yeah," he agreed with a slow smile.

"At least they'll get someone in there who actually wants to be there. Monitor their email."

"What?" Kelly asked with a snicker.

"Nothing. So…hungry?" She countered with a strained smile.

"Yeah starved. Wait…you cooked?"

"Oh ha ha," she deadpanned as he made a mock dying expression. "Sit down or else."

"Yes ma'am," he tossed back in amusement as she brought the pot to the table.

"One pot meals. My specialty," she declared with a proud smile as she brought the second half of a crusty roll for them to finish off.

"Well…it smells good."

"Hey at least if you get sick, I know the number to 911," she teased as he offered an "ah" and then started to dish himself out some food.

"It's good."

"Liar."

"No serious."

"Really? Okay then…" she continued as she took dished herself up some. "So tell me…what calls did I miss today?"

And that was the rest of their late evening, enjoying a home cooked meal together, talking about the day all with the goal to further cement their growing bond. It was casual, enjoyable but with no preconceived notions of anything other than to enjoy each other's company in a quiet setting.

That night, each would go to bed tired – but satisfied.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Hey…we get to car pool again," Kelly looked up with a happy smile as Stella entered their shared main living area early the next morning._

 _She offered him a small smirk at his overly enthusiastic comment but tried to downplay her excitement just in case it wasn't on the same level. "I mean we live together and see each other all the time," she reminded him with a small smile._

 _"So…now we get to see each other at the firehouse all the time too," he added with a playful grin; the same grin that always made her a bit weak in the knees._

 _"Right…" she tossed back with a bit of doubt in her tone._

 _"No, I'm serious," Kelly quickly qualified with a somewhat serious expression, "you bring a light to it."_ He could only hope that he didn't sound too lame when he offered her the compliment; his veiled way of saying that he missed her but wasn't sure how to say it without either of them reading more into it – just yet.

She looked at him, held his gaze for a few seconds as familiar warmth started to cascade down upon them. Her smile started to warm and his nervousness started to grow a bit which prompted him to toss out, almost nervously, _"and an odor," to which she just added an "ahhh" and shook her head and chuckled as they turned to leave._

But she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to toss back a bit of teasing; words that some might have considered 'flirting.'

 _"Now you know…" Stella started with a grin, "kid who makes fun of the girl on the playground," she gently elbowed his ribs so that he was sure she was talking about him. "Actually really likes her," she concluded somewhat matter-of-factly. To which he just acknowledged "mmm hmm," as they reached the door and she echoed the same verbal sentiment, "hmm hmm."_

Kelly held the door for her as she walked past and could only offer an amused smile at the truth in her statement. He did like her. Friend first and foremost but he had to admit almost losing her, albeit briefly, was enough for him to realize that inside feelings were growing. And this time…he wasn't about to push them away.

She was worth waiting for. And little did he know – but in that moment she thought the exact same thing. He was worth waiting for and both of them would come to realize – having a solid relationship with a happy future ahead of them was not only worth fighting for but…indeed worth waiting for!

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** I loved that final scene between them before they got back to the house and wanted to have that as the ending b/c I agree – he bugs her b/c he likes her‼ hope you all liked the added details in here. Can't wait for our show to return and see where they take our couple! In the meantime please do review before you go and thanks so much! #Stellaride!


End file.
